


Pampalipas Oras

by CelestialHotdogs



Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya, Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Gen, M/M, not angst, tanginamoasterio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHotdogs/pseuds/CelestialHotdogs
Summary: Tinuruan ni Salome sumayaw si Asterio.
Relationships: Asterio/Liyo, Listerine/Listerio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pampalipas Oras

“Hoy Liyo, Andito ka ulet?” Nang marinig siya ni Salome, dalidalian nyang tinapon ang kanyang sigarilyo sa lupa at tinapakan.  
“Ah, eh lagi naman eh. Tahimik kase dito saka walang tao. Walang nakakakita sakin sumayaw.” Sagot ni Salome. Nagtaas ng kilay si Asterio.  
“sumayaw ba talaga o manigarilyo?”  
Tinignan sya ng masama ni Salome. “Pareho. Marunong ako sumayaw kase tinuturuan ko si Washu.”  
“Ah ganun ba…” nag buntong hininga si Asterio, “Kailangan ko rin matutong sumayaw eh.” Bulong niya sa sarili. Tinignan siya ni Salome at napansin medyo problemado si Asterio. Natawa siya ng onti dahil mukhang sobrang bigat ng kanyang iniisip kahit pagsayaw lang naman ito.

“Hoy,” inabot ni Salome and kanyang kamay, “Sayaw tayo.”  
“Ako ba?”  
“Bakit? May iba pa ba?”  
Di na sumagot si Asterio. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Salome at agad-agad siyang hinila nito papalapit.  
“Humawak ka ng ganito sa kamay ko… Ganyan. Tapos yung kabila lagay mo dito.” Nilagay ni Salome ang kamay ni Asterio sa kanyang baywang. “Ayusin mo hawak mo diyan, Hoy,” Tinignan siya ng maiigi ni Salome. “Nandidiri ka ba sakin?”  
“Ha? Hindi ah! Di lang kase ako masyadong sanay sa ganito. Di kase ako sumasayaw kay----”  
“Shhh.” Tinakpan ni Salome ang bibig ni Asterio. “Inaasar lang kita, wag ka defensive.” At binalik si Salome sa pag ayos ng postura ni Asterio.  
“Sabayan mo lang ako ha? Tapos magbilang ka.” Bago pa makasagot si Asterio, nagsimula nang gumalaw si Salome.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat.  
Napatid ng onti si Asterio ngunit nasalo siya ng mga galaw ni Salome at agad siyang nakahabol.  
  
Lima, anim, pito, walo.  
Napangiti sa Salome nang napansin niyang nakakasabay na sakanya si Asterio.

Isa, dalawa, ikot, apat.  
Natutuwa si Asterio sa kanyang sarili nung nakukuha niya na ang mga galaw sa sayaw. Tumingin siya kay Salome upang makita kung napansin niya rin ito pero agad na umiwas ng tingin si Salome.

Lima, anim, ikot, walo.  
Hindi ni Salome mapigilang ngumisi nang makita niyang natutuwa si Asterio sa kanyang sarili. _Sus, sayaw lang pala at tsokolate katapat nito eh._ Sabi niya sa kanyang isip. Biglang tumingin sakanya si Asterio na tila nabasa niya ang iniisip ni Salome. Agad siyang umiwas ng tingin.

Isa, hiwalay, tatlo, lapit.  
Napakunot-noo si Asterio. “May nagawa ba akong mali sa sayaw?”

Lima, ikot, lapit, hiwalay.  
“Ha? ah, wala naman. Buti nga nakakahabol ka kaagad eh.”  
“Sigurado ka?”  
“Oo. Niyaya lang talaga kita sumayaw kase mukhang problemado ka kanina,” Tinaas ni Salome ang kamay nilang magkahawak parin. “Saka kase gusto ko lang ng dahilan para hawakan ng matagal kamay mo.”

Mabilis na hinila ni Asterio ang kanyang kamay at tinago ito sa kaniyang bulsa. Tinawanan siya ni Salome. “Ikaw talaga, pag si Sana nakahold hands mo di mo binabawi agad, pero pag ako ang bilis. Nandidiri ka talaga saken noh?”  
“Ah—Hindi nga… nabigla lang kase ako. Di naman ako—”  
“Inaasar lang kita, tanga.”  
Sumimangot si Asterio. Lagi siyang inaasar ng ganyan ni Salome dahil naaliw siya sa mga reaksyon nito.

“Luh, wag ka naman magtampo. Biro nga lang eh. Gusto mo libre kita ng sorbetes doon sa kanto?”  
“Di ako mahilig sa matamis.”  
“Di ako mahilig sa matamis, Ulol, ako pa niloko mo. Halika na nga.”

Hinablot ni Salome ang kabilang kamay ni Asterio at tuluyan siyang kinaladkad papaalis sa likod ng ginibang simbahan para bumili ng sorbetes sa kanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to tagalog grammar guys so pls be gentle HAHAHAH


End file.
